Indiscretions of an Indiscrete Nature
by ForbidenMaggiks
Summary: They’d been best friends since childhood, royals to there plates, so what could tear this friendly couple apart if a war couldn’t, the prospect of marriage to stop one of course. Enjoy the comedy of love with all characters!


Indiscretions of an Indiscrete Nature

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm not that luck.

Author's Notes: Love it, Hate it, read it, write it, REVIEW! And, yes except to see new chapters for old stories soon.

Chapter 1

It was strange, to her, the object that stood erect before, never had the young princess seen such a show of flesh, with wrinkles and crinkles, and two balls at its base with white sprouting from the tip. Was she really to use such a thing in the manner her best friend instructed?

'Earth customs are strange to be sure,' young Serenity thought to herself, "but to do such a thing and with Endymion no less?' It was inconceivable but there it was staring her in the face as stiff as when the Prince had first taken it out for her to see and feel, if she wished…her wedding dress. (Get your mind out of the gutter!)

"I've never really seen an earthlings wedding dress before but I'm pretty sure I don't like it!" the guardian priestess Mars voiced from her sit next to Princess Serenity.

"I agree with Raye, I'm afraid I don't see the appeal in wearing something with so many frills and such puffy shoulders," voiced one with short blue hair to match her pale blue floor length dress.

"Ami is right," the only brunette in the group announced without doubt, "the puffs and vile frills make it look to childish but the then the front of the dress scups so low, as it does in the back. One wrong move and you flash the guests." It was spooked in all seriousness but greeted with a laugh from the two most distant of guardians, the aqua haired beauty Neptune and her lover the fierce sword carrying Uranus.

"Well, we must choose one of the seven monstrosities the Earth Queen left us, after all Serenity it was you who promised her she could arrange the wedding."

"I didn't think she would choose my dress for me Mina," wined the young princess of the Moon before slouching in her chair, "oh it matter not, I'll simple ask the Prince to speak with his mother on the matter."

"You know the Moon and Earth don't compliment themselves in choice of dress for women, why ever did you agree to let her do such a thing?" the most responsible presence in the room asked, doing her best to ignore the four guards watching them; no doubt spying to report back to there Prince.

"You weren't there Luna, you don't understand," Serenity voiced while rubbing the sleep from her eye, "The Queen looked so longingly at me, as if she always wanted a daughter and she always speaks of all the things she would have done if she'd had a baby girl." Her eyes darkened as she continued, "you know my mother she doesn't care for such things and I thought it best make the queen happy. I am glade she seems to be enjoying herself immensely besides I do not love the Prince marrying him is what I do for both our people and I am sure he feels the exact same way."

"Now why would you say such a thing Serenity?" the young guardian of Saturn demanded in her soft voice from her place at besides Serenity's chair, sitting at her feet. "He seemed quite taken by you at our first meeting.

"I saw that to," her tone was full of hope and eyes full of wishes before the sadness returned to them both. "At least I thought I did…but now he does not speak to me and when I seek him out he is always going away or busy. I…I don't want to bother him but I am a little scared…about being with him," the guards of earth did not, by far, miss the flaming blush the covered her cheeks at such a statement. "I hoped we could be at the very least friends." The moon princess dared not to voice anymore of her fears in hopes of not worrying her guardians any more than they already were.

"He seemed very nice at our first meeting," Michiru offered with a warm hand of support of the princess's shoulder.

But, her partner was far from supporting any idea that would frighten or her dear princess, so from her place at one of the large windows of the earth palace's ballroom she spook her peace in cold voice with deadly seriousness, "You know that you don't have to marry him Bunny. I swore to protect you till my last breath if you wish to-"

Serenity refused to let her finish, the idea was all to tempting even in her strongest hours but her mind and heart were set. "I wish to stay and marry Prince Endymion, as in our agreement."

"But if your worry if for our people we can protected them from-"

This time Serenity stood from her sit and made her way towards her most loyal of followers hugging her from behind, her smiled to herself as she notice Haruka was as usual wearing tradition men's clothing of the Moon. "I know we can protect our people from the Dark Moon my friend, but I know just as well that Earth can't do the same without us. I will not stand by and watch them die simple because I'm worried about whether or not my fiancé will be kind to me in the future.

"But what if you die… what if you leave us," she spook it in a whisper but in that room it seemed to echo off the walls and make time stand still.

Serenity smiled sadly into Haruka jacket, "My silly friend…I will always be with you…all."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, the guard of earth closest to it, baring silver hair, opened it to see a practically bouncy Queen of Earth with a selection of flowers in hand, two cooks with cake trays, three maids with dinner plate selections, four musicians plucking at there violin strings, and partridges and doves in tiny tree bushels to see which would be set free at the wedding. The four guards of Earth took this as a sign to leave and report back to there King to be.

Author's Notes: Hello again, I know I haven't updated Accidents Happen or A Knight for a Prince but just give me a little more time and you'll have it, no lye. But for now be content to tell me what you think of this beauty! REVIEW! Please REVIEW! And you'll have the up dates you want!


End file.
